This invention relates to a protective device especially adapted to shield an onion peeler during the peeling operation from the irritating emission of the onion. More particularly, to a transparent table top device that permits working with the hands to be carried out thereunder.
The prior art teaches a variety of devices adapted for the covering of food, however, they fail to provide a device whereby working with the food may be carried thereunder, such as to protect ones eyes and nose therefrom.